The Nightmare Before Christmas (JimmyandFriends Style)
Jimmyandfriends's movie-spoofs of "The Nightmare Before Christmas" Coming to YouTube on October 2020. Cast *Jack Skellington - Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) *Sally - Sam Sparks (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) *Oogie Boogie - Eduardo Pérez/El Macho (Despicable Me 2) *Lock, Shock and Barrel - Anger, Disgust and Fear (Inside Out) *Santa Claus - Santa Claus (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer) *Dr. Finkelstein - The Once-ler (The Lorax) *Mayor of Halloween Town - King Fergus (Brave) *Zero - Steve the Monkey (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) *Corpse Kid - Walter Nelson Jr. and Tina Nelson (Minions) *Corpse Mom - Madge Nelson (Minions) *Corpse Dad - Walter Nelson (Minions) *Harlequin Demon - Olaf (Frozen) *Wolfman - Rex (Toy Story) *Devil - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Clown with the Tear Away Face - Bing Bong (Inside Out) *The Witches - Flora, Fauna and Merryweather (Sleeping Beauty) *Vampires - Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy and Dizzy (The Jungle Book) *Zombie Band - Bert (Sesame Street), Rowlf the Dog (Muppets) and Doc (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Mr. Hyde - James (Thomas & Friends) *Creature Under the Stairs - Master Yo (Yin Yang Yo!) *Behemoth - Johnny (Sing) *Undersea Gal - Gloria the Hippo (Madagascar) *Cyclops - Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Mummy Boy - Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) *Igor - The Lorax *Jewel Finkelstein - Lucy Tucci (Home) *Pajamas Boy - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Pajamas Boy's Parents - Jill and Bill Andersen (Inside Out) *The Easter Bunny - Mr. Bunny (Hop) *Little Boy with Donald Duck Pajamas - Jason (3-2-1 Penguins!) *Little Girl with Mickey Mouse Pajamas - Michelle (3-2-1 Penguins!) *Hanging Tree - Grizzly (We Bare Bears) *Cop - Bill Green (Big City Greens) Scenes *The Nightmare Before Christmas (JimmyandFriends Style) Part 1 - Opening Prologue ("This is Halloween") *The Nightmare Before Christmas (JimmyandFriends Style) Part 2 - Part 02: Another End to Another Halloween/("Flint's Lament') *The Nightmare Before Christmas (JimmyandFriends Style) Part 3 - Sam Sparks Went Back to The Once-ler/The Next Morning *The Nightmare Before Christmas (JimmyandFriends Style) Part 4 - Flint Stumbles into Christmas Town ("What's This") *The Nightmare Before Christmas (JimmyandFriends Style) Part 5 - ??? *The Nightmare Before Christmas (JimmyandFriends Style) Part 6 - ??? *The Nightmare Before Christmas (JimmyandFriends Style) Part 7 - ??? *The Nightmare Before Christmas (JimmyandFriends Style) Part 8 - ??? *The Nightmare Before Christmas (JimmyandFriends Style) Part 9 - ??? *The Nightmare Before Christmas (JimmyandFriends Style) Part 10 - ??? *The Nightmare Before Christmas (JimmyandFriends Style) Part 11 - ??? *The Nightmare Before Christmas (JimmyandFriends Style) Part 12 - ??? *The Nightmare Before Christmas (JimmyandFriends Style) Part 13 - ??? *The Nightmare Before Christmas (JimmyandFriends Style) Part 14 - ??? *The Nightmare Before Christmas (JimmyandFriends Style) Part 15 - ??? *The Nightmare Before Christmas (JimmyandFriends Style) Part 16 - ??? *The Nightmare Before Christmas (JimmyandFriends Style) Part 17 - ??? *The Nightmare Before Christmas (JimmyandFriends Style) Part 18 - ??? *The Nightmare Before Christmas (JimmyandFriends Style) Part 19 - ??? *The Nightmare Before Christmas (JimmyandFriends Style) Part 20 - End Credits Movie used: *The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) Clips from Movies and Shows *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2009) *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (2013) *Despicable Me 2 (2013) *Inside Out (2015) *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1964) *The Lorax (2012) *Brave (2012) *Minions (2015) *Frozen (2013) *Frozen Fever (2015) *Toy Story (1995) *Toy Story 2 (1999) *Toy Story 3 (2010) *SpongeBob SquarePants (1999) *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) *Sleeping Beauty (1959) *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *Sesame Street (1969) *The Muppets (2011) *Muppets Most Wanted (2014) *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) *Thomas & Friends the Tank Engine (1984) *Thomas and the Magic Railroad (2000) *Thomas and Friends (2004) *Yin Yang Yo! (2006) *Sing (2016) *Madagascar (2005) *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (2004) *Gravity Falls (2012) *Home (2015) *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) *Hop (2015) *3-2-1 Penguins (2007) *We Bare Bears (2015) *Big City Greens (2018) Gallery Flint Lockwood in Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs.jpg|Flint Lockwood as Jack Skellington Sam_Sparks.jpg|Sam Sparks as Sally despicable-me2-disneyscreencaps.com-9908.jpg|Eduardo Pérez/El Macho as Oogie Boogie Disgust fear and anger.png|Anger, Disgust and Fear as Lock, Shock and Barrel Santa Claus in Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer-0.jpg|Santa Claus as Santa Claus Not_a_thneed_the_once_ler_x_reader_by_musicmaniac427-d7g5gsi.jpg|The Once-ler as Dr. Finkelstein King Fergus.jpg|King Fergus as Mayor of Halloween Town Cloudy_with_a_Chance_of_Meatballs_Steve.jpg|Steve the Monkey as Zero Walter Nelson jr.png|Walter Nelson Jr. Tina Nelson.jpeg|and Tina Nelson as Corpse Kid Walter and Madge Nelson.jpeg|Madge Nelson and Walter Nelson as Corpse Mom and Corpse Dad Olaf in Frozen.jpg|Olaf as Harlequin Demon Rex in Toy Story.jpg|Rex as Wolfman Plankton As Hades.png|Sheldon J. Plankton as Devil Inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-4485.jpg|Bing Bong as Clown with the Tear Away Face FloraFaunaMerryweather.jpg|Flora, Fauna and Merryweather as The Witches Vultures.jpg|Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy and Dizzy as Vampires Bert smile.png|Bert Rowlf-2011.jpg|Rowlf the Dog Doc in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|and Doc as Zombie Band James_(TTTE).png|James as Mr. Hyde Master_Yo.png|Master Yo as Creature Under the Stairs Johnny.jpg|Johnny as Behemoth Gloria in Madagascar.jpg|Gloria as Undersea Gal Bloo.jpg|Bloo as Cyclops Dipper Pines.jpg|Dipper Pines as Mummy Boy Lorax.png|The Lorax as Igor char_131809.jpg|Lucy Tucci as Jewel Finkelstein Cody.png|Cody as Pajamas Boy Riley_mom_inside_out.jpg|Jill Andersen Riley dad inside out.png|and Bill Andersen as Pajamas Boy's Parents Mr bunny.jpg|Mr. Bunny as The Easter Bunny Jason conrad 321 penguins.png|Jason as Little Boy with Donald Duck Pajamas MichelleConrad.png|Michelle as Little Girl with Mickey Mouse Pajamas Tumblr nsxljcaJY91ucbfa7o2 1280.jpg|Grizzly as Hanging Tree Bill Green in Big City Greens.jpeg|Bill Green as Cop Category:Jimmyandfriends Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Nightmare Before Christmas Movie-Spoof Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas movies Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Movie-Spoof